dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:7th Universe Team
Majin Bū test failure It appears than Majin Buu has failed the entry test for the tournament and has been axed from the team. Faisal Shourov (talk) 22:36, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : Source?—Mina Țepeș 23:11, January 18, 2016 (UTC) : New Dragon Ball Super manga Faisal Shourov (talk) 23:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: Can't read a lick of that myself, so unless someone can read (what is this, Korean?) we'll have to wait until a translation is available.—Mina Țepeș 00:05, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Translations are out: ::--First, least surprising thing: Cabba (Kyabe/Kabe/Caba, from "cabbage") is indeed a Saiyan. ::--Magetta looks like a robot, but is in fact a species of alien known as a "Metal Man" ::--Piccolo's mad at Boo because he spells his name wrong on the test. Boo yells that he's never done anything like this before. ::--Despite appearances, Botamo is actually hairless, with slick skin. ::--Frost is apparently the emperor of U6, and appears to be hiding something. It's hinted what we see is just his first form ::--Piccolo says Frost's presence doesn't feel violent. ::--Cabba's clothes are what Saiyans wore before the annexation by Freeza. ::--Cabba doesn't seem to recognize the name Freeza. ::--Cabba is from Planet Salad. ::--In Universe 7, Salad was the Saiyan homeworld as well, before it was destroyed by "internal discord". Once destroyed, the U7 Saiyans stole another planet and named it "Planet Vegeta". ::--Universe 6 Saiyans have lost their tails via the evolution process. ::--Universe 6 Saiyans are still a warrior race, but they don’t steal planets. They are actually employed to take down evil beings. ::--Vegeta wants to visit planet Salad and Cabba says okay since they don't steal planets anymore. ::--Test has 10 questions, anything above 50% is passing. ::--Buu fails everything and didn't even write his name right. ::--Goku barely passed with a 50%. ::--Order is determined by Janken: Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta. Beerus demanded Monaka was last. ::--There's a "Space-tional Anthem"..."SPACE IS VAAAAASTTTT!" ::--Botamo is Champa's first fighter, so Goku vs. Botamo. ::--Goku runs around like a fool because he ate too much and needs to work it off before he can fight properly. ::--Champa admits he underestimated Beerus' Saiyans, but suggests Botamo has his own surprises. ::: Translations are out ::: Faisal Shourov (talk) 00:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd much rather wait for translators from Kanzenshuu and/or our translator to get the most accurate translation of the material before we add it to articles. Also, black text for your signature is not recommended given the color of this site. 00:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::What's really "fun" is this chapter, assuming the translation is correct — and given the scans, it appears to be — this is gonna be super annoying, reconciling this new detail on the history of the Saiyans with Toriyama's memos on the history of the Saiyans, as they now contradict each other. Fun.—Mina Țepeș 00:26, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Since Windy insists on being "that guy", as he says, ignore the above message; Toriyama's memos were for the anime only, and thus this will pose no contradiction (therefore my message above is pointless.)—Mina Țepeș 00:34, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Lol, just strike-through it next time. 00:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC) The above is translated by Herms from Kanzenshuu. It's official http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=30467&p=1040007#p1040007 https://twitter.com/herms98 Faisal Shourov (talk) 00:59, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Saw that myself. Do as you please then. 01:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Please continue the discussion on our forum. Besides, it should be noted: no illegal links is allowed there.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L]] 01:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::There is no problem if the discussion is on the talkpage. 01:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC)